


Without Words

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Babies, Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hinted at abusive childhood, LGBT themes mentioned, M/M, Multi, Never was their professor Severus Snape, Severus is only five years older then them, Transgender Draco, Triad - Freeform, all of age, tons of fluff, younger Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: Without words you tell me that you love me, without words you show me care. So with words I tell you I love you even if you struggle to say them.Isn’t love the greatest of magic? Or is that just when it’s between one man and one woman?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Hermione/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Severus Snape/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Harmony Advent Collection 2019, Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Without Words

  
Hermione Jean Potter was desperately trying to cook Christmas dinner for her small family, struggling was the best description, the truth was she was mostly failing. The roast was burnt to a crisp, the potatoes were sticking to the pot, and the only thing edible was the apple pie, which happened to be store-bought.

She rested her head in her hands and screamed. It was there first Christmas since the twins had been born in early January of this year, and she was trying to make it perfect for her family, she was the only one who had good Christmases before she went to Hogwarts. Jamie and Al were with their grandmother, her mother Anna, who loved the twins a great deal.

Hermione was grateful for her mother and father. She was thankful for her parent's lack of judgment, they were baby boomers and Catholic. Yet, when they found out not only was she with her husband Harry but with Severus as well, they seemed to take it in stride though they were slightly confused.

But, aren't all muggle parents of muggleborns?

James Sirius was the son of the love of her life, the man who she stood at eighteen and promised her life to.

Hermione and Harry’s marriage, however about as untraditional as you can get though. Mostly, because in their marriage was a third. His name was Severus. And they both loved him dearly. He was also per the spell performed by her request at their son’s birth the father of Albus Severus, the middle name was that, by her insistence. She wanted her son to carry a piece of his father, even if Severus preferred his son to be a Potter and let the Snape name die with him.

Speaking of Severus, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her wild hair, and whispered into it, ”Hermione, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, we can go out to dinner somewhere or order in.”

Hermione sighed and said in a harsh tone, ”on Christmas day? Yeah right! We don't have a reservation, and the only thing that has takeout is a Chinese place or pizza. And for one don't want Pizza on Christmas!”

She chucked the pot that held the mashed potatoes into the sink. They were so overdone and crusty, that they didn't even splatter on the sink.

She turned to face Severus and said to him, ”I just wanted to make it nice for you, Harry, the twins, and my parents. Neither of you two had the best of childhoods, and normally my mother does this stuff. I don't even know how she does it honestly. I growing up should have been more grateful to her. Instead of well, I wasn't.”

Severus called over his shoulder, ”Harry come in for a second.”

While Severus seemed more polished than usually in what as a brand new dress shirt, hunter green, not his normal black, Harry on the hand, was just as homely as always. His jumper had seen better days, but at least it fit him, and his jeans had places that would either need to be patched or they needed to be tossed.

But, he was her Harry, and he would always be her Harry. She reached out to push his glasses up his thin nose.

Harry kissed her forehead and said, ”we don't need a perfect dinner, Hermione, we just need our family.” He wrapped his arms around her as did Severus. Hermione breathed in Harry’s soft smell of fresh-cut grass and broom polish,and Sev’s smell that was just him peppermint, oak, and tobacco from his cigarettes that he would deny he smoked, but the evidence was always there on their front stoop.

Severus said, ”let’s get to work on getting this mess cleaned up before the Grangers come over with the twins.”

And so they did. Some would laugh at the sight of Severus Snape up to his elbows in soapy suds, but to Hermione, it just brought a smile to her face.

Harry was looked in the fridge to try and figure out what could be made for Christmas dinner besides pie. He then called for Dobby who came without question. They paid the elf, and he seemed to not mind that. But, with the twins and all of them working it was nice to have a fourth set of hands, that one without another job.

The house-elf told them to go sit down and relax it was Christmas after all.

Hermione went to make a comment about how she could help, and the elf said “mistress I don't mean to be rude, but you ruined mashed potatoes. Let me do this for Harry Potter and his family!”

Harry went to add he could help and the elf just shook his overly large head.

Severus, it seemed was the only one who could take a hint, and sat down on the sofa. His long pale fingers reaching for his half-finished book on the coffee table. Harry leaned his head on his lover’s shoulder and kissed it.

Hermione took her place in her chair, thinking to herself, what am I suppose to do take up knitting? She couldn't seem to settle. She didn't like even a paid house-elf doing something she considered her job. It was her night to cook, shouldn't it being a holiday not change that?

She couldn't help but stare at the men she loved though, the ease and comfort they now shared around each other. This wasn't how she planned her life to be, she didn't expect either though she would be a mother at twenty-three, but she wouldn't give any of her family up not for the world. They were her family and nothing would ever change that.

Severus let a small laugh slip from his thin lips. His arm wrapped around Harry to pull him closer, who leaned in closer to him.

The one with the wild hair asked, ”what are you reading Sev?”

Severus answered, ”somethingpotions to help with gender characteristic changes of all things, Minerva actually recommended it to me. I have had some clients who are transgender asking about them, and I don't know much about them. They need someone nonjudgemental and quite a few are my former students from when I use to do tutoring on the side, and they remember when I was, I was supportive of them.”

Hermione can't help but ask him, ”who?”

He marked his page and shut his book softly, he set it aside on the coffee table, and said, ”no judgment?”

The words ”no judgment” was something they used in their relationship to talk about something that they were struggling with when it came to their mental health, when something was a touchy subject, when it was something that they needed to process it more and wanted the other’s opinion, or when it was a topic such as this that beyond the walls of their home the rather conservative wizarding world might not be kind about. Their home was their safe space, where they felt the most comfortable, and the people in it could tell each other anything.

Hermione’s own parents also had a similar policy with her when she was growing up, she knew she could tell her parents anything and they would not hold it against her. Severus and Harry did not experience that growing up and when they found out about the twins they promised themselves as their parents their kids could tell them anything and they would at least try and understand.

They were going to try their best to better parents Severus’s or the people that raised Harry were.

Both Hermione and Harry said softly, ”no judgment.”

Severus nodded and then spoke, ”the one I can tell you is Draco, they have been struggling and they fear what their parents will think. I swore to them their parents would understand. That Narcissa had always wished to have a daughter, but they are still trying to process themselves, without adding in others to it. Please don't tell them that I told you two.”

Hermione said, ”their secret is safe with me, same Harry?”

He nodded, and then he asked, “why do you call them they?”

Severus answered, ”because they have not yet processed all of their emotions on gender, and are trying to find where they fit on the gender spectrum, or if they are on it at all. They know they are not a cis man, meaning they don't identify as male, the gender they were assigned at birth. But, they have yet to decide if they would rather be referred to as she or they, and they is more respectful if you simply don't know what pronoun to use, or the person is still the process of self-discovery.”

Hermione said, ”I see why you find it fascinating, Sev is there anything I can do to help?”

Severus answered, ”get the ministry to change the bloody laws that's what.”

Hermione’s took in a deep breath without realizing that she was doing so, what did he mean by that, she somewhat felt like a deer in headlights, he was rather passionate about this it seemed. He had mentioned it in passing a few times before, but that interest had only seemed to grow.

Severus answered her unspoken question, ”guys these potions are easy to make a third-year could do it, but they cannot be made by the person taking them, and yet Draco and the others can't find anyone besides me to do so. The ministry has fired people for being trans, Hogwarts dorms out trans kids when they slide down the stairs if they are female to male.

Hermione these people our fellow witches and wizards deserve more. What if it was Jamie or Al? It kills me not because I wouldn't still love them, but because some people would consider hurting Draco or those like them, because of something they can't change. People refuse to take their money to make simple potions for the same reason.”

Severus rested his head in his hands and sighed, he then started to speak again, ”Hermione it's like the people who stood by knowing I was abused growing up by my parents and did nothing.

Or the people who stood by knowing Harry’s aunt and uncle abused him. It's not their problem situation in their minds, most don't even have a real opinion and cherry-pick theirs from stupid daily prophet articles. We are acting worse than muggles. They as a minority have far more rights in the muggle world, I can't fix that I am no politician, but I can at least make their potions at a reasonable cost or free for those who can't afford them. It's the least I can do.

I will not be the next person to kick someone who is already down. I will not be like Avery.”

Hermione knew who that man was, the one who nearly killed Severus when he was at Hogwarts, not by actually trying to kill him, but bullying him so badly, making his escape from his abusive home life, just as painful, he considered taking his own life. It broke her heart to even think about it.

And this, well this kind of thing was why she loved Severus, he was no Gryffindor, but when he truly believed in something he would do anything for it, he just wasn't the type like Harry to go in ”gun’s blazing” he was far too cunning to do such a thing. No, she loved her Slytherin exactly the way he was. That's why she wore his mother’s wedding band, which had once been his grandmother's on her neck on a chain.

One day Hermione hoped Severus, her and Harry could have another wedding, one where they could all marry and become husbands and wife to each other. But for now, what they had was enough. She heard a knock at the door that must be her parents she went got up to answer it.

***********************

Hermione inherited her curls from her father, Mark and her brown hair from her father.She helped her parents out of their coats, as well as the twins.

Her mother laughed, “I am grateful to be a grandmother, but they remind me how old I am. They used magic to pass a toy back and forth to each other. Hermione, you never did such things!”

Hermione went to explain unlike her the twins were around magic every day and therefore more exposed to it, while with herself it was usually out of fear or frustration, they on the other hand it seems like their fathers could call on it at will. Once they started walking more however, things were going to get interesting.

Severus then chimed in, being the only to remember growing up with a magical partner, Harry’s being killed when he was the twin’s age. “My mother said last time I reached out to her I did similar things as a child, and that it’s quite normal for children of magical parents, but it can also stop randomly and start up again. Magical, accidental magic is fickle like that.”

Harry stuck his head in and said, “My mother’s letters mention me doing things like this as well. And playing on a child’s first broom toy, though Hermione and Severus have vetoed my idea to get the twins each one.”

Hermione’s felt her face heat up, was it really a bad thing not to want to have to deal with wrangling two toddlers on brooms, she generally came home from work rather tired, and the babies were bouncing around without adding brooms in. Beyond that, if they took after her or Severus they would at least fall off once.

Not every child was like Harry, who it seemed like his father was born to fly, she did not want to test that with Jamie and Al till they were a little older. Three was a fine age for their first brooms.

Anna asked Severus softly, ”How is your mother doing Severus? It's quite sad that she couldn't make it again.”

Hermione thought to herself it was quite sad Eileen couldn't be here, there was one reason in his name was, Tobias. The man hated his son long before he got with them, but they were just another reason to say his son was going to burn in hell.

Severus started to explain that his mother wasn't doing well and maybe she would make it to boxing day when Dobby popped in and said, ”Dinner is ready.” Then with that, the house-elf was gone.

Harry ushered his family and extended family to the dining room. They feasted their eyes on a Christmas dinner fit for a king or better yet a Malfoy. Sometimes paying Dobby to help had its benefits.

********************

Their little family sat around the fire to open presents, the brightly lit red, green and gold tree in the corner with a pile of presents under it.The twins with matching black hair on a blanket. One with black curly hair that would not lay flat, eyes of emerald green, and a skin that had a warm tone to it, his twin brother, on the other hand, had silky straight black hair, skin that was as pale as pale could be, eyes that depending on the light we're either dark brown or black.

They didn't yet know their family was different than others, and Hermione desperately hoped before they could the world would grow to accept their little family. They loved each other all them and isn't that what mattered most? Wasn't love the most powerful of magic? Wasn't love greater when it was shared?

Besides her sons, the two most important people in her life sat cuddling on the couch, Severus leaned into Harry with his eyes shut. For once the man whose own family had been so different; then the one that they had made together seemed at peace. Her parents sat in the armchairs next to each other; they smiled brightly down at their grandsons. This was what family was, this was what love was, this was the most powerful of magics.

She thought to herself presents could wait they had all evening. They had the rest of their lives for so many things. Hermione kissed Harry’s forehead and brushed his fringe out of his face. Holidays were harder for Severus then they were for either her or even Harry. Harry spent the holidays locked in the cupboard under the stairs, Severus, on the other hand, wished as a child his father would just ignore him.

She sat on the other side of the man who made her one time question if she breaking her vows but instead became someone who she and Harry both fell madly in love with. Hermione wrapped her arms around him.

He sighed softly and watching their sons play together. Hermione whispered, ”I this I think has been my favorite Christmas”.

Harry smiled and said, ”same”.

Severus said, ”mine too, but next time leave the cooking to Dobby.”

And everyone laughed, even the toddlers at their feet even if they didn't know why.


End file.
